


Wistful

by syren888



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU drabble based on a few manga chaps, GlenxJack. The gate was in front of him, a couple of steps and he'd be able to change everything, a couple of steps and he'll be there before her, a couple of steps... and he'll meet him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wistful

**Author's Note:**

> A really short drabble in tribute to August 1st (aka yaoi day) XD I'll try to post a few more before the end of the day. This is a bit AUish based in a few manga chaps when it was still ongoing.
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

** Wistful **

_‘I said that I would go back and prevent that she was even born but, that’s not the truth…’_

He walked to the giant gate in front of him, hearing the hesitant steps of the blond child of misfortune that wanted to erase his own existence, with the foolish notion that it’ll make his brother’s life better.

_‘The truth is…that I just need to prevent her from meeting him and awakening his obsession. His resolution about her being his **everything** and that he’d do **anything** to be with her.’_

He clenched his hand around the hilt of his sword at the thought of _his_ lovesick expression every time he saw her. A chuckle escaped him when he got to the gate.

_‘Indeed, I am selfish…’_

He started to lift his hand, signaling the blond to come closer.

_‘I’m not even thinking about stopping **The Will** from being born, not even putting a stop to Revis’s machinations.’_

He touched the gate and started to open it.

_‘I just want her not to meet him. For him to not think of her as his one and only, to dedicate his heart and soul to her whims…’_

He stepped into the darkness showered in golden lights.

_‘I want to be the one…I want to be the one to meet you first… **Jack.’**_

****

**The End**


End file.
